etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Visil
Visil, known as Vizurr (ヴィズル, Vizuru), is the head of the Radha, and the Chieftain of Etria. He is first introducted to the party when they successfully steal a Wyvern egg from its nest on B8F of The Primitive Jungle. He is seemingly well-loved by the citzens of the town, and everyone relies on him. He is the man who first ordered the exploration of the labyrinth, and also is the one who elaborates the tasks of the given missions. Also, he seems to share some bond with Ren and Tlachtga, as they are both his bodyguards, and the guild members he trusts more. Although relatively friendly toward the party during the events of the game, he starts acting oddly after they reach the Forest Folk lair. Story The party first meets Visil when they complete the mission to recover the Wyvern egg. He is at first extremely cold and distant toward the group. As you meet him more during the game, he starts to show more interest in your guild and its motives. However, by the time you reach halfway through the 4th stratum, he is shown to be actually be worried about your skills and progress, and the extermination mission you are issued is actually an indirect way of getting rid of you, hoping that the Forest Folk will do his dirty work. Ren and Tlachtga also start stalking you up close. After reaching Lost Shinjuku, Visil goes missing. After directly confronting his lackeys, Visil is met in the depths of the building, as he offers you to return to Etria, giving up on the investigation, in exchange of a great reward. The party curiosity, however, makes accepting the request impossible. Visil, frustrated, decides to end their lives personally, and enters the final room. By the time the party enters the room, Visil had fused himself with the Yggdrasil Tree, the core of the labyrinth, turning into a monstrosity known as the Etreant. However, despite the chieftain's mighty assault, the explorers ultimately prevail, killing both Visil and the Tree. After his death, Subaltern Quinn takes the role of chieftain. In Etrian Odyssey Untold, Visil's primary role is pretty much the same; however, he's no longer the primary antagonist. On the remake, it’s revealed that because he fused with the Yggrasil, the tree took over his mind, due to its core corruption, even able to speak to Frederica's party using the Chieftain as a conduit. Its actions, to some extent, were a self defense act of the tree to protect its core from curious eyes. At some point he tries to stop the party from exploring the ruins of Gladsheim, probably because he knew what was hidden inside the ruins, seeking to protect both the tree and his people from the Gungnir. He once again serves as the final boss from the classic mode, and as the first of the three end game bosses of the story mode. After his defeat, however, Visil shows some signs of regret over his actions, and gives the party the Yggdra Virus(which he spent his prolonged lifespan to create), meant to weaken the Yggdrasil Core. It’s questionable whenever the tree actually took control over his mind or he was pretending that, in order to justify his actions and test the party's resolve in slaying the corrupt core. Not only he is shown to still have control over his actions, but he also had a potion meant to kill the tree. Should the tree take full control over his mind, it would never allow him to create or have it on its belongings. Prior to the game story Exploring Lost Shinjuku reveals notes of the city's past, which is directly linked to Visil's. It's revealed that he was a member of the Yggdrasil Project, a group of scientists that tried to reverse the world to its original form, clearing the pollution from the world and turning it habitable once again. It is also revealed that he had both a wife and child that died before the group could fix the planet. Eventually, the project came up with the idea of a tree so powerful that could clean the world from the corruption. However, instead of just one, they created seven said trees, and Visil was tasked to oversee the one stationed in Japan. However, mankind was running out of time: millions of people have already died, and riots soon broke out over remaining resources. Visil, growing desperate, decided to fuse himself with the tree, which protected him while he could oversee its process and assure that it would success in its task. He knew, however, that the core of the tree would eventually grow corrupt and go berserk, as hypothesized by the project members, so at an unknown point of the story, he worked on and succeeded on creating a formula that would hopefully eventually weaken and kill the creature: the Yggdra Virus. After the world was fully cleansed, he created a town on the outskirts of the forest leading to the lost city of Shinjuku, which would later gather explorers from all around the world to challenge its labyrinth, not only helping the economy of the place, but helping on fulfilling his hopes of finding someone strong enough to challenge the beast sleeping deep inside the tree. Austin notes that the Radha's leader has always been a man named Visil (similar to how Gutrune from EO3 hid her immortality without changing her name), indicating that he never changed his name throughout his long life. However, it seems very few people realized that the same man ruled Etria since its creation. Personality At first, Visil is a quiet, serious, and even somewhat mysterious man, who speaks only the necessary, acting cold toward your party and most people. The only ones he shows some compassion toward are his lackeys, Ren and Tlachtga. However, as the story advances, you find out Visil is actually a ruthless man, who is willing to sacrifice as many lives as necessary to achieve his objectives, even trying to murder your party by himself after everything else fails. Also, he is a very manipulative person, and tried to indirectly kill the player's guild in many ways during the game. He always uses Etria's sake as an excuse for his murderous acts, saying he has done nothing wrong, and never regretting anything. Despite that, the fact that he's one of the main saviors of the mankind during the Apocalypse still stands, and, although his means are far from being good, his dedication toward the town is admirable. Part of his personality may have changed due to the Yggdrasil control, as the tree seemingly took control over the chieftain's mind. It's currently unknown, however, how much he was influenced, since he too had his reasons to keep explorers from reaching the depths of the forest. Gallery Visil.png|Visil Category:Etrian Odyssey I Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters